


An expert in anything was once a beginner

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: The one, where all of them are Equestrians [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Equestrians, Developing Relationship, Junior World Champion Thomas Aasen Markeng meets former vaulting star Kenneth Gangnes, M/M, equestrian AU, equestrian vaulting, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Kenneth stopped his career not a long time ago, and Alex tries new people to fill the now empty place on the team. One of them is Thomas Aasen Markeng - Kenneth's new personal hell.orHow I wanted to write an equestrian au and this happened.





	An expert in anything was once a beginner

“Who is that guy?”

Anders turned around as he heard his friend speaking, looking the boy up and down. Shaking his head, he turned around again, continuing to clean his horse.

“Thomas Aasen Markeng.”

“The junior world champion?”

Anders nodded and took a scissor, correcting the mane.

“Yes. He’ll spend the next few weeks here. Alex wants to see if he fits into the team. He needs to fill up the empty spots, now where both Andreas and you aren’t riding in competitions anymore.”

Kenneth followed the boy with his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he bent over to grab a carrot from his bag.

“It’s a shame that he’s so young…”

He could hear how Anders let out a huff next to him, but his eyes were still focused on the young man, who now proceeded to open one of the boxes, greeting a fairly tall, bay horse. Kenneth put on a sweet smile and made his way to the blonde-haired boy, standing next to him.

“I heard you’re the new one who might replace me?”

Thomas turned around, looking Kenneth up and down, also a smile on his lips as he fed the carrot to his horse.

“I heard you’re the old one I’m going to replace?”

Kenneth started to grin, putting an arm around the younger one.

“Watch your mouth, boy. Your horse?”

The other one nodded, petting the horse’s neck. Kenneth could see the adoration and the love sparkle in his eyes.

“Yes. Lord’s Secret Prince, Casall Ask x Landos. Eleven years old, in my family’s hands since he was six months old.”

Kenneth made an impressed sound, slowly petting the stallion’s nose.

“I bet he did cost a lot of money.”

“Everyone would pay a lot of money for such a beautiful horse.”

Thomas looked at Kenneth, who was still looking kind of mesmerized at the horse in front of him. With a gentle shove, he moved the older man out of the box, smiling slightly.

“I need to get him ready, I don’t want to be too late during my first week.”

Kenneth took a last look at the boy before returning to Anders, who seemed to be struggling with the saddle girth. He loosened the girth on his side, making it possible for Anders to close it on the other side.

“I think he gained some weight.”

“I know, I know, I’m not blind, Gangnes.”

Anders sighed and took the bridle, only looking at his friend for a second.

“Already got into Markeng’s pants?”

“Do I look like a child molester? No, we only talked about his horse.”

Anders managed to get his horse to let him put on the bridle, talking quietly to the gelding, before turning to Kenneth, who handed him his helmet.

“Beautiful thing, isn’t he? Pretty pricey, but he will probably get him far in the adults’ world.”

Anders put on his helmet and took his horse by the reins, leading him to the arena, where Alex already was waiting for him, leaving Kenneth alone with his thoughts about the newcomer.

~

It was not surprising that Thomas actually got a place in Alex’ team. He and his horse were a great team, and both of them had the talent to participate in some of the best competitions in the world. But with him now changing stables completely, it meant that Kenneth would see him every day. And that meant constant stares from the older one, following the junior champion with his eyes all the time, not being able to think about someone else. If that was not enough, Thomas actually started teasing him. He started flirting with him. Kenneth did not know if it had been intentional since the beginning, but at this point, he was pretty sure that it was now. Whenever Kenneth was looking at him, Thomas was either accidentally bending over to grab something he had lost, or he was playing with his stupid riding crop, letting it wander up and down his legs, drawing Kenneth’s attention to his trained thighs and his beautiful ass. He did not know before, but Kenneth noticed he had a soft spot for men in riding boots, breeches and riding gloves. Preferably without a shirt and a crop in his hands. He was literally whipped for Thomas.

His melting point was the day Thomas decided to wash his horse. When Kenneth walked around the stable, checking the boxes, he walked past the grooming spaces. As he turned his head to see who was using it, he looked directly at Thomas, whose white shirt had become see-through in the places where the water had hit it, revealing the younger one’s athletic body. Kenneth swallowed hard as Thomas turned to him, making it possible for Kenneth to notice a six-pack beneath the shirt.

“Hello, Kenny.”

The smile on Thomas’ lips was not a good smile. It was flirtatious, knowing, teasing. This boy would be the death of him.

“Hey, Thomas…”

The older one swallowed hard, looking Thomas up and down. He was everything Kenneth wanted, needed, longed for.

“Do you… need something?”

‘You. I need you. Preferably naked, on your knees.’

Kenneth bit his lip hard, pushing the picture into the back of his head. He did not like that Thomas came closer, he was too close, he was taking over Kenneth’s senses, his mind was exclusively filled with the younger one, his smell, his looks, his voice. He felt the wall against his back, and his only way to flee was cut off as Thomas stood directly in front of him.

“Oh, Kenny… Running around the stables… Don’t you… have a job to do?”

Thomas’ voice was seducing, playing with his mind, with his body. This was not good.

‘My job is putting you over my knee and spank you.’

“Y-Yeah, you’re right…”

And from one second to the other, Thomas was gone. Without looking back, Kenneth turned around and left the stable as quickly as possible, nearly running back into his room (as most of the riders, he lived at the stable) and locking the door.

~

Time went by, Thomas flirting became worse and worse, and Kenneth became more and more desperate. He longed after the younger rider, his touches, his smell, his voice, everything. He wanted him, and he knew that Thomas wanted him too, he just waited for the older one to make the first step. And that was something that Kenneth apparently was not able to do.

Competition-time came, and with that Thomas’ first important competitions for the new team. Since someone had to stay at home, Kenneth was not around when he won his first competition, but the moment he got the message from Anders that Thomas had won, Kenneth could not stop smiling like an idiot. He took a deep breath, before walking to his room, waiting patiently for the others to return.

He could watch from his window, how the others arrived, unloading their horses and bringing them into the stable. He smiled as he saw Thomas’ smile and his excitement, how he cuddled his horse over and over again before bringing him inside. Kenneth took a last deep breath, calming his nerves before putting his boots on again, slowly making his way to the stable, hoping that Thomas and he would soon be alone.

When he entered the stable, Thomas and Anders were the only ones who were left. Anders lifted his head and smiled at him, closing the box door.

“The others asked if you could get their horses from the meadow later on.”

“Sure, I can do that. And Vivaldi?”

Anders shook his head, petting his Fjord horse’s nose, handing him a carrot before turning around.

“I opened his door to the paddock, so he can walk outside there. He isn’t really sound, he probably just hit his hoof slightly at the last jump. We’ll see if it’s better tomorrow.”

Kenneth nodded and smiled, biting his lip as he saw Thomas. A quiet laugh could be heard from Anders, who made his way through the stable to the front door.

“Are we going to eat dinner together?”

“Yes! At eight, as always!”

And with that, they were alone. All alone. Kenneth could not think straight as Thomas bent over again, packing his stuff before bringing it to the tack room. The older one followed quietly, watching how he stuffed it into his locker, closing it with a happy sigh after putting the golden ribbon on the inside of the door.

“Congratulations, Thomas. You surprised everyone out there.”

The younger one turned around and smiled happily.

“Thank you. I am very proud of Princey.”

He looked so unbelievably young in moments like these, and Kenneth actually felt weird having feelings for the boy. Many years parted them, but something told him that they still belonged together. Or maybe it was him being way too needy.

Kenneth took a few steps forward, standing in front of the other equestrian. He put his hand softly onto the other’s cheek, stroking over it. His eyes wandered to his lips and up to Thomas’ eyes, slowly leaning forward to unite their lips. A shiver ran down his spine as the younger one pulled him closer, burying his hands in his hair. Their simple and sweet kiss became more passionately, and Kenneth soon pressed Thomas against his locker, grinning as he let out a whimper when their lips finally parted.

“You waited so long for this, didn’t you?”

“Not as long as you did, Kenny.”

Thomas grinned, putting his hands on Kenneth’s ass. A small moan came from him, pressing his body against Thomas’.

“You… fucking little… tease.”

The younger one smiled and licked his lips, opening Kenneth’s pants, keeping their eye contact. A warm hand was wrapped around his length, softly stroking it up and down. Kenneth leaned his forehead against Thomas’ and pulled him closer, fighting with opening the other’s pants. A hand stopped him as Thomas kissed him softly, continuing to stroke his length.

“No… Not now…”

“Why not?”

Kenneth’s voice was hoarse and rough in Thomas’ ear, his lips wet and claiming on his neck.

“I didn’t want to have my first time in the tack room, to be honest.”

“This… is your first time? You shouldn’t have your first time with someone that much older than you!”

The older one tried to get away, but Thomas’ whimper held him back, made him stay.

“But… But I like you… Why can’t my first time be with you? I trust you and… and I thought you wanted me too.”

“Of course I want you…”

Kenneth kissed him softly, hands stroking through his hair.

“How… How about we go to my room..? And see what happens?”

“That would be nice, yes.”

~

They ended up cuddling under his blanket, sharing sweet kisses and soft touches. No stress, no fear of getting caught, just the two of them, exploring their bodies and their adoration for each other. They had freed each other from unnecessary clothing, only wearing their shirts and boxer shorts - well, Thomas did actually wear one of Kenneth’s old shirts, one that was way too big for him. They had not wanted to cuddle with their stable clothing, not only because of how dirty they were, but also because especially the breeches were extremely uncomfortable for cuddling.

None of them knew how long they had been cuddling, but Thomas lifted his head at some point, yawning quietly as he looked out the window.

“I think you should get dressed again… You still need to bring the horses inside… And you wanted to eat dinner with Anders…”

“And what are you going to do the whole time?”

Thomas yawned again, stretching himself across the parts of the bed, Kenneth did not take in. He turned his head lazily in Kenneth’s direction, before burying his face in one of the many pillows.

“Stay here… Sleep a bit… Take a shower…”

“You’re not going to celebrate your victory?”

“Tomorrow. I want to celebrate it with you tonight. And only you.”

Kenneth smiled and kissed the younger one again, getting up slowly. He could not stop looking at the boy in his bed, barely legal and way too young for him, but still the most beautiful being he had ever seen. An angel.

“I’ll give Princey an apple from you, okay?”

“He prefers bananas…” came the quiet answer as Thomas was about to drift away into the sweet arms of the welcoming sleep.

“I’ll fetch some bananas then.”

Kenneth changed into his stable clothing, and as he opened the door, he looked back at his bed, only too see a sleeping Thomas. Thomas, in his clothing, in his bed, in his room, some smaller hickeys on his neck. Marking him as his. Kenneth smiled and shook his head in disbelief, leaving the room and closing the door quietly. Thomas really was his. And only his.


End file.
